


Power In Words

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [18]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave teases Jarrod during a boring meeting.  A fill for the 'in public' square on my card for round 5 of kink-bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power In Words

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own "The Big Valley" and make no money from this.

The speech had already started when Sheriff Dave Barrett and Jarrod Barkley, attorney, entered the meeting hall. They had been delayed in court and debated just skipping the new attorney general’s visit, but knew people would probably notice if two of the most prominent members of Stockton’s law enforcement and legal community were absent.

A few nods were given their way as the two men found seats off to the side. They removed their hats and settled in for what was bound to be a long talk.

“He’s no Jo Hamilton,” Jarrod muttered as the tall man’s voice droned on. The previous attorney general had been an eloquent statesman, a far cry from the monotone in front of them.

“Nope,” Dave agreed. “I can sure think of better ways to spend my afternoon.” Jarrod caught the sidelong glance Dave shot him and a thrill went up his spine at the lust in his lover’s blue eyes. Then his heart stopped when Dave added in a low voice, “Bet you’d rather I had you bent over a table with my cock up your ass.”

Jarrod looked around quickly to see if anyone was within earshot. But there was no one beside them and the people nearest wore bored expressions or were whispering amongst themselves. He caught Dave looking at him and was trapped by the intensity of his gaze.

“Or maybe I could tie you up,” Dave suggested, his voice still pitched low. “You’re so damned gorgeous when you’re on your knees with your hands tied behind your back. I could spank you and then I could fuck you.”

Jarrod felt his face grow warm. He was glad his hat was on his lap to cover the arousal pushing against his pants. Dave had never talked to him like that before. As a lawyer, Jarrod knew the power words could have and Dave’s were inciting his own lust. Except for the fact that they were in a public place… “Dave,” he protested quietly, “someone might hear…”

But Dave wasn’t deterred. He turned his attention to the speaker for a moment. “Am I getting you hard?”

Jarrod shook his head at Dave’s boldness. “Beyond hard,” he admitted.

Dave shot him a sexy smile. “You know what I’m going to do when we’re alone?”

No one was paying any attention to them, but suddenly the risk that someone might overhear added a thrill of dangerous excitement. “Why don’t you tell me?” he murmured seductively.

In a soft drawl, Dave said, “I’m going to slide my finger up your ass until I find that spot that makes you squirm and then I’m gonna ride you like a stallion.” His eyes caught Jarrod’s again and Jarrod felt his cock strain painfully against his trousers. The rest of the room grew unimportant as Dave’s words became his sole focus. “I love feeling my balls slap against you and I love the look on your face when I’m about to make you cum. But you know what?” Dave murmured conspiratorially. “I’m not gonna let you. I’m gonna keep you on the edge until I have you begging for it because I love to hear you beg even more.”

His cock was pleading for release just like Dave wanted him to beg and Jarrod clenched his hands so he wouldn’t touch himself. 

“Then I’m gonna stuff my cock down your throat until you can’t breathe and choke you with my cum.” Dave’s eyes gleamed wickedly. “Unless I decide to shoot it across your face instead. And when you can’t take it anymore, I’m going to swallow you whole until your cum slides down my throat.”

Jarrod barely hung on to his control. “If you keep this up,” he warned, “I’m gonna let it go in my pants right here.” Before Dave could open his mouth with a lascivious reply, Jarrod added with a sexy wink of his own, “And wouldn’t you rather I cum all over you?”


End file.
